memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Warpath
Introduction From the back cover: They were created to be killing machines. Highly intelligent, resourceful, and deceptively complex, the Jem'Hadar are a species engineered for war and programmed at the genetic level for one purpose: to fight until death as soldiers of the sprawling stellar empire known as the Dominion. No Jem'Hadar has ever lived thirty years, and not even their masters, the shape-shifting Founders, know what such a creature is capable of becoming were it to be freed of its servitude. One Founder, however, has dared to wonder. Appointed by Odo himself to learn peaceful coexistence aboard Deep Space 9 ™, Taran'atar, an Honored Elder among the Jem'Hadar, had for months been a staunch, if conflicted, ally to the crew of the station, ever struggling to understand the mission on which he was sent . . . until something went horrifically wrong. Consumed by self-doubt and an ever-growing rage, Taran'atar has lashed out against those he was sworn to aid. While Captain Kira Nerys and Lieutenant Ro Laren both lie near death aboard DS9, their assailant has taken a hostage and fled into Cardassian space, pursued by Commander Elias Vaughn on the U.S.S. Defiant. But as the hunt unfolds, Taran'atar's true objective becomes increasingly less certain, as the rogue Jem'Hadar leads the Defiant to a discovery even more shocking than his crime. Characters Regulars *Kira Nerys *Benjamin Sisko *Elias Vaughn *Julian Bashir *Ezri Dax *Ro Laren *Nog *Quark *Taran'atar *Prynn Tenmei *Simon Tarses *Aylam Edeen *Cenn Desca *Etana Kol *Morn *Treir *Capril Deep Space 9 *Cardok *Ron Broeking *Franz Cortez *Frazelli *Michael Ingbar *Hollim Azahn *Jarmus Lenn *Michael Strang *Jull Zehar *Jang Si Naran *Statham *Alberto Taveras The Defiant *Boehm *Jeannette Chao *Greg Forte *Darrell Gervasi *Quinn Heins *Mikaela Leishman *Stefka Merimark (Kaitlin) *Minecci *Calvin Moore *Lisa Neeley *Tariq Rahim *Krissten Richter *Salmak *Selzner *Stov *Thron *Amy Zucca The noH'pach *Qurag *Surgoz *Koth *Orruk *Malk Mirror universe *Kira Nerys (mirror) *Akellen Macet (mirror) *Kurn (mirror) *Klag (mirror) *Martok (mirror) *Ke Hovath (mirror) *L'Haan (mirror) *Iliana Ghemor Visions Kira *Bareil Antos *Jadzia Dax *Tekeny Ghemor *Kira Meru *Kira Taban *Aamin Marritza *Shakaar Edon Ancient Bajorans *Ghavun *Jamin *Nathech *Opaka Sulan *Renla *Shirab *Zeir Taran'atar *Kitana'klan *Eris *Female changeling *Mokata'klan *Weyoun *Sindorin First Prophet guises *Bareil Antos *Jadzia Dax *Skrain Dukat *Keiko O'Brien *Molly O'Brien *Odo *Benny Russell *Opaka Sulan *Shakaar Edon *Jake Sisko *Tora Ziyal *Elias Vaughn *Yevir Linjarin Other *Iliana Ghemor (mirror) *Jonu *Grauq *Lorgh *Savonigar *Jaid Referenced Dante Alighieri | Beverly Crusher | Gorkon, son of Toq (mirror) | Gowron, son of M'Rel | Lisanne Hexter | Job | Ke Hovath | Akellen Macet | Martok, son of Urthog | Kirayoshi O'Brien | Miles O'Brien | Miles O'Brien (mirror) | Roloc | Rebecca Jae Sisko | Ruriko Tenmei | Thirishar ch'Thane | Winn Adami | Kasidy Yates References Locations *Almatha sector *Bajor **Parek Tonn **Fields of Berzel **Mount Kola *Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple *Deep Space 9 **Habitat ring **Operations center **Promenade ***Infirmary ***Quark's *Harkoum **Iljar **Grennokar *Kalandra sector (Mirror Universe) *Nahanas Referenced: Ananke Alpha | Andor | Badlands | Bajor-B'hava'el | Balduk | Betazed | Burning Sea | Chalna | Coridan III | Earth | Europa Nova | Fire Caves | Gamma Quadrant | Gallitep labor camp | Gamma Quadrant | Geilod system | Gre'thor | Hedrikspool Province | Idran system | Jotunheim | Lonar Province | Mempa sector | Musilla University | Nausicaa | Panora | Pelagia | Qo'noS | Tamulna | Tanglor ice chute | Tower Hill | Sidau | Sindorin | Sindorin (mirror) | Sto-Vo-Kor | Tarluk V'hel | Terok Nor (mirror) | Trill | Utopia Planitia Species *Andorian *Ascendant *Bajoran *Balduk *Benzite *Caitian *Cardassian *Chalnoth *Eav'oq *Efrosian *Ferengi *Human *Jem'Hadar *Klingon *Lurian *Nalori *Nausicaan *Orion *Pah-wraith *Prophets *Thallonian *Tiburon *Trill *Vulcan Referenced: Betazoid | Borg | Coyote | Founders | Pah-wraith | Romulan | Tribble | Tzenkethi | Ullian | Vorta Starships * ** *''Githzarai'' * * * *''Otamawan'' * *''Trager'' * Referenced: Kamal Starship classes * * * * Referenced: States, Groups and Organizations *Bajora *Bajoran Militia *Dominion *Federation Alliance *Klingon Empire **Klingon Defense Force **Imperial Intelligence *Klingon-Cardassian Alliance *Starfleet *United Federation of Planets Referenced: Bajoran Resistance | Janir | Klingon Defense Force Command | Navot | Paqu | Starfleet Medical Technology Antipersonnel mine | Artificial heart | Cloaking device | Cortical stimulator | Cybernetic support | Dynoscanner | Fusion core | Hypospray | Inertial dampener | Interphasic cloaking device | Isolinear rod | Tricorder | Medical tricorder | Microtorpedo | Nanite | PADD | Proximity detonator Other Aldebaran whiskey | Allied protectorate | Anesthesia | Attainder | Bajoran prophecy | Bajoran religion | Baseball | Betreka Nebula Incident | Blood | Blood type | Bloodwine | Borhya | Bounty hunter | Cardassian language | Chroniton | Comet | Dabo | Dominion War | Emissary of the Prophets | Fek'lhr | Ferengi language | Ferengi Rules of Acquisition | Four Winds | Genitronic replication | Hand of the Prophets | Hasperat | Heart | Kava | Kava tree | Kellipate | Ketracel-white | King Lear | Klingon Civil War | Liaison officer | Lissepian honeycomb | Magnesite | Neurocine | Occupation of Bajor | Orb of Memory | Orb shadow | Postganglionic nerve | Preganglionic fiber | Progenitor | Reckoning | Root beer | Shroud | Sirah | Starfleet Medical Journal | Surface operations blacks | Tholian silk | Triox | Ultritium | Vision | Windsurfing Information *''Warpath'' won the 2006 Psi Phi Award for Best Star Trek novel cover. Marco Palmieri commented: "I recall thinking that I wanted Taran'atar to appear dangerous and vulnerable at the same time. To that end, I had the idea of him looking really pissed off as he stared back at the reader through crosshairs. We went with an amber wash over the whole thing because that was the color we'd established for Jem'Hadar blood." *This novel contains an excerpt of the Star Trek: Vanguard novel Summon the Thunder. Related stories Connections *David Mack's annotations for Warpath. * The Dominion: Olympus Descending| after1=Fearful Symmetry| type2=novel| series2=DS9| subtitle2=| format2=novel| before2= The Dominion: Olympus Descending| after2=Saturn's Children| voyages1=DS9| adbefore1= The Dominion: Olympus Descending| adafter1=Fearful Symmetry| prevpocket=Unimatrix Zero, Part I| nextpocket=Unimatrix Zero, Part II }} Category:Books Category:DS9 Novels